Friendship Bracelets
by Trillian Astra
Summary: Oneshot, fluff and very domestic. Also JackRose. Set between Boom Town and Bad Wolf. Disclaimer: No, I don't own Doctor Who. Please read and review.


**Author's Note: Um… this is just a bit of fluff, lots of domesticity and cute stuff. As will soon become apparent, this is set after Boom Town but before Bad Wolf. **

**Also: This story is not NineRose. This is for several, complex reasons, which can be summed up by: I think JackRose is better. **

**Any reviews will be appreciated, and remember I do not own Doctor Who.**

Friendship Bracelets

After they took Margaret the Slitheen back to Raxacoricofallapatorius, the Doctor, Rose and Jack headed back to London, seeing as everyone wanted a break and Rose wanted to see her mum. The Doctor wasn't happy, but as usual he coped with Jackie for Rose's sake. Rose had her old room, the Doctor had a campbed set up in the sitting room, and Jack got the sofa.

Jackie's reaction to the Doctor's other companion had been pretty much as Rose expected – wary at first, then he gave her that trademark grin and turned the charm up to eleven, and suddenly she had no problem with him at all.

While Rose caught up on the gossip with her mum and got her laundry done, the Doctor chose to slip away and do some TARDIS maintenance. He left Jack in the flat, where he seemed to be fitting in nicely.

----------------------

"Rose, I need to go to the shops, is there anything you want?"

Wiping away tears of laughter from the story Jack had just told her, Rose caught her breath. "Oh… um, I don't think so… Jack, do you think we need anything in the TARDIS?"

"I'm sure we could do with some fresh vegetables, fruit, you know… and we probably need milk, considering the amount of tea you drink."

"Oi, you!" She went into the living room, where Jackie was getting ready to go out. "Yeah, we could probably do with getting some stuff from the market."

"Do you want me to get it for you?"  
"Nah, we'll go with you. Won't we, Jack?"

"Uh… if that's what you want to do, I'm fine with it."

"Okay then."

Soon Jackie was walking down to the local shopping centre, where there was a shopping centre and an open-air market for fresh produce, with Rose and Jack following. Jackie had a long list of things to buy at the supermarket, so she headed off to do that leaving the others to wander around the farmers' market. Rose picked out a few bags of fruit and veg, then they amused themselves looking at the craft stalls. They stopped at a stall selling handmade jewellery, and Rose was looking at the woven bracelets.

She decided something, as she looked over at Jack to see what colour looked best on him. And she picked out one made from pale blue, bright blue and navy thread, handing over money to the girl running the stall. She walked over to where Jack was leaning against a shop window with the shopping bags at his feet. "Jack…"

"Yes? You finished shopping?"

"Almost. I got you a present."  
"But I didn't get you anything… wait, why?"  
"I wanted to?"

"O-kay, so what is it?"

"Close your eyes and give me your hand."

He did, and Rose carefully slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. "Can I look now?"

"Yes.."

He opened his eyes, and saw the bracelet around his wrist. "Is this what you bought me?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"I do… it's just, no-one's ever given me a bracelet before."

"Jack, this isn't just a bracelet."

"It isn't? Does it have technology…wait, no, wrong century… so, what is it?"

"It's a friendship bracelet. I used to make them when I was little, and give them to my friends at school. But I haven't done that for ages, so I bought you one instead."

"Wow… that's… lovely. But aren't I supposed to give you something too?"

Rose laughed. "You can if you like, I don't mind."

"No, of course I have to. Stay here with the bags, this shouldn't take long."

"Okay." She watched him hurry away, wondering what he would come back with.

When Jack returned, he was looking very pleased with himself, and holding something behind his back.

"So… what did you find?"

"Surprise. Close your eyes."

"Okay, that's fair…" Rose shut her eyes, and as Jack stepped forward she opened one eye a little bit, trying to see what it was.

"Uh-uh. No looking."

"Fine." She closed her eyes properly, and she felt him put something around her neck.

"You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes, and looked down to see a silver chain, with a rose charm attached to it. "This is lovely… but this didn't come from a stall… where did you get this, Jack?"

"Jeweller's, on the other side of the market."

"Oh… that's okay then."

"So… do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you… but mine doesn't seem as good now, compared to this."

"What if I told you I love that little bracelet, and I wouldn't exchange it for anything?"

"Then… I'd say you're probably crazy, but it's your choice."

"Well, I do love it. It's perfect, you don't need to give me anything else."

"Actually…" Rose looked up at him, and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I think that makes us even."

Unfortunately for Jack, at that precise moment Jackie showed up laden with shopping bags, and immediately pushed most of them into his arms. He sighed dramatically, getting a sympathetic look from Rose, and rearranged the bags before following the women back to Jackie's flat.

The walk back seemed to take forever for Jack, even after Rose took a couple of bags off him. When they finally got back to the flat, he dropped all the bags in the hall and collapsed onto the sofa. He could hear Jackie complaining, something about shopping all over the hall, but just tuned her out.

Rose sat down on the sofa next to him, holding two mugs. "I know how you feel about tea, so I got you some coffee. To help you recover from your ordeal."

"Thanks. Tea would have been fine, though."  
"Now you tell me…"

"Is your mother always like that?"

"Um… yeah. You should ask the Doctor about her one day, he'll go on for hours."

"Right… I don't think my hands will ever recover."

"Oh shut up, you'll be fine."

Jack looked at her, trying to seem pitiful, and it apparently worked. "Well, I don't have any nanogenes, but maybe this will help instead." She took his hand in hers, and gently kissed it. "Better?"

"Much."

-----------------------

The next day, the Doctor told Rose and Jack that the TARDIS was ready to go, so they packed up the supplies they'd bought, said goodbye to Jackie, and set off. While Jack was putting everything away in the kitchen, the Doctor pulled Rose off to one side.

"Rose… what's that necklace you're wearing?"

"It was a present, that's all."

"Who from?"

"Jack."

"Why would Jack buy you a necklace?"

"Well, I did buy him something too."

"That would be the bracelet he's wearing, yes?"  
"Yes. What's the problem?"

"What? Nothing, there's no problem… it's just, you should be careful with Jack, you know."

"Doctor, we're friends. And okay, maybe we might be more than that one day. But I'll be fine, I trust him."

"Just be careful."

"Of course, stop worrying."

With that, Rose smiled and headed off to the kitchen, where Jack had just finished putting everything away. She ran up behind him, putting her arms around his waist.

"Hey, are you finished?"

"Yeah, just now."

"The Doctor knows about my necklace, and your bracelet. He thinks I should be careful."

"And why does he think that?"

"I think he thinks you're not right for me. I think he's worried that we'll get involved, and that you'll end up hurting me."

Jack turned around to face her, putting his hands on her waist. "I'd never hurt you, Rose."

"Tell him that."

"Maybe I will."

"Is he right to worry, Jack?"

"I don't know… I've done things I'm not proud of, but I'll never do anything to hurt you. I swear."

"Okay, then." And she reached up and kissed him, on the lips this time. "You'd better not… Mum would kill you if you ever did."


End file.
